Hollow
by Egyptian Thief
Summary: Pharaoh Yugi orders for a new "magician" to come entertain him. He cannot seem to control the magician, especially when a certain High Priest gets involved... (BakuraSeto Rated R for certain content and gore...and just about everything else bad xD)


*Seto's POV*  
  
"High Priest!"  
  
I sighed impatiently as I was again called into the throne room. I straightened my turban, tearing my eyes away from the water of the Nile River and walked away from the balcony. A chill ran up my spine as I entered the throne room once again; the room had a bad aura to it, probably because of my past experiences. I automatically kneeled in front of the throne, my arm across my chest.  
  
"Hai, your majesty?" I managed to keep the tone of irritation out of my voice. Pharaoh Yugi-sama rested his hand on his chin.  
  
"When is the next fight between the Spirit Monsters?" His purple eyes watched me closely as I stood up, meeting his gaze.  
  
"Not for a while, Yugi-sama. After the duel a few days ago, the priests are attempting to summon stronger spirits, but they can't keep them under control." I smirked at the thought; my beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit had abolished all the weaker monsters in the last duel.  
  
Yugi-sama sighed, closing his eyes and twirled one of his long blonde bangs in his right hand idly.  
  
"Is there no way to entertain someone in this city, not even the Pharaoh?" Not knowing how to answer, I stood in silence as he covered his face with his hand, groaning. I frowned, wondering why he was wasting my time with his childish whining.  
  
"Well, why not devote your time to something like the building of the pyramids? I'm sure it would prove more effective towards Egypt."  
  
He seemed to ignore the hint of disrespect in my voice. "The royal architects are doing fine on their own." I glared at him in impatience. The Pharaoh was expected to oversee the plans of the pyramids. Even though we were the same age, I felt much older than him, as I often did…like speaking to a spoiled child.  
  
The young Pharaoh finally looked up, as if struck with a new idea.  
  
"We could hire that magician that wanders around…you've heard of him, right?" I blinked at him and nodded. Everyone had heard of him; not only could he perform spectacular tricks of the mind, but was also a thief and a murderer. I frowned in disapproval at him, but the Pharaoh's word is law, and evidently he didn't want my opinion on the matter.  
  
"His magic is supposed to be ingenious! I'd surely be entertained by a sorcerer!" Yugi-sama was evidently excited.  
  
He hurriedly dismissed me, ready to work on his plans to find the mysterious man. I sighed as I made my way through the palace, my mind full of thoughts.  
  
Not much is known about the famous magician of our city. Not many have seen him, because he only shows up when he pleases, but those who have spread the word of his wondrous feats.   
  
I entered my personal chambers, throwing down my turban and collapsing on my bed. The Pharaoh was an idiot! Allowing this man into the palace would be like giving him our valuables. I stared up at the ceiling, knowing very well that I would make a better ruler than Yugi-sama. I had always known that…  
  
A smile slowly began to play on my lips as an idea formed itself in my mind. Perhaps this sorcerer, who I assumed would be an easily swayed old man, would be persuaded to work with my plans…perhaps, instead of bringing down Egypt, we could bring down the dynasty…  
  
The next morning, I found myself dragging into the throne room as usual, reluctant to go back to work. When I walked between the tall pillars and entered the room, the rays of Ra's sun shone on the Pharaoh and his visitor. I stood and watched for a moment, curious. Guards stood on either side of the visitor, who had their back to me, facing the Pharaoh. Yugi-sama seemed very pleased about something…  
  
I wanted to linger there and listen to the conversation, but Yugi-sama noticed me.  
  
"Priest Seto!" I cursed under my breath as he motioned me over.  
  
My sandals made little noise as I made my way across the floor. At the Pharaoh's words, his visitor turned over his shoulder…those eyes gave me chills up my spine. Dark eyes, full of a coldness that I almost recognized. I managed not to stare, trying to seem indifferent as I bowed in front of Yugi-sama.  
  
"Seto, I want you to meet…" I stood up and turned towards the visitor, feeling bored. "Bakura, the magician we've been looking for!"  
  
I stared at the one named Bakura, for the first time really taking in his features. His hair was white and his skin was pale, proof that he had spent a lot of his time out of the sun. His skin looked smooth and young. Those cold eyes continued to stare back at me, a sly grin on his lips. He bowed before me, muttering his hellos, that same devious smirk still on his face. I knew he was mocking me with that bow, but I ignored it, simply nodding in reply. I looked away from his gaze, my heart beating oddly. I had expected an old man, not someone like this! Forcing myself to stay calm, I turned back to the Pharaoh.  
  
"I'm supposing this will free you of your "boredom," Yugi-sama?" I was impatient to get out of here.  
  
Yugi-sama grinned at me, then at Bakura, nodding.  
  
"I'll excuse myself, then," I made my way out, heading towards the temple for the daily prayer. As I walked past Bakura, I couldn't help muttering under my breath, "He'll be one of the Pharaoh's whores within a week," Bakura turned and growled, frowned deeply. I smirked at him as he grit his teeth. The sunlight dimmed as I left the room…  
  
Ra was displeased…  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I sighed as I rested against a wall, glad to get off my feet. The Pharaoh was very demanding; I had to use a multitude of the tricks I know to satisfy him. I have learned many ways to play with mirrors and fire and light through my work as a tomb robber. Apparently he was pleased that he had me working for hours. Finally, a blonde boy the same age as me had crawled in and taken the Pharaoh off somewhere, giving me time to rest.  
  
I ran a hand through my long locks of hair. The High Priest had been more agitating than the Pharaoh. Somehow I had thought that he had something against from those first words he said to me. Throughout the day, though, I had caught him staring at me frequently either from his post (which he left often) or whenever he approached the throne with business for the Pharaoh.  
  
Even though the Priest's words had pissed me off, they also amused me. If the Pharaoh thought that I was his servant now, he was greatly mistaken. I had come on my own decision and I could leave just as easily, if I pleased. All I had to do was steal some of the palace's many treasures first…  
  
I stood up quickly when I heard footsteps and giggling. I slipped behind a pillar and into the throne room just as the young Pharaoh entered the room, followed by the same blonde boy from before. They were giggling about something…their clothes looked ruffled…  
  
I frowned as I watched them kissing as the Pharaoh crawled onto his throne, pulling the tall blonde onto the arm of the chair. I watched in horror as their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. Feeling sick, I tried to look away when the Pharaoh started speaking.  
  
"Jounouchi, you haven't met my magician yet!" I growled as he smiled and waved me over. I simply strode across the room, trying to seem indifferent as I watched the one named Jounouchi crawl into the Pharaoh's lap.  
  
"His name's Bakura! He does a bunch of stuff!" The Pharaoh smiled at his little pet, treating me no better than a peasant. Jounouchi turned and looked towards me, blinking large brown eyes in my direction. What a sniveling little puppy…  
  
"I wanna see some tricks too!" Jounouchi whined, tugging at his Pharaoh's robes.  
  
"Okay!" The Pharaoh smiled, looking towards me as I groaned. Hadn't I already done enough?  
  
"Magician!" I blinked, opening my mouth to make a rude comment, but he stopped me. "We want to see more magic! Only this time…"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as he pushed Jounouchi off and walked towards the back, beckoning for me to follow.  
  
"…you have to wear this!" He held up a short skirt-type…thing… It was completely black and looked like it would just barely cover anything inappropriate. In his other hand he held up what seemed to be the matching shackles to tie my up around the wrists.  
  
"Why the hell…?!" I spat out.  
  
"I'll give you tomorrow off…" He grinned almost demonically. My eyes narrowed; he knew what I wanted.  
  
"Fine…" I grabbed what he was holding, ready to put it on as he began to leave. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, but you're still obligated to come to the festival I'm holding tomorrow night…" I nodded, not really wanting to, but decided not to push my luck.  
  
  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I walked into the throne room once again, totally unexpected for what was to come. When the sight met my eyes, I stopped in my tracks…  
  
Yugi-sama was sitting on his throne with Jounouchi in his lap. This was normal to me; I saw it all the time. The thing that startled me was the one named Bakura…  
  
He was holding a knife in one hand and had a bowl of water on the ground in front of him. Taking the knife, he slid the blade swiftly across his arm without even hesitating, as if he were immune to pain. He held the knife up as blood dripped from his arm, the chains around his wrists clanking together. He pointed the knife towards the sky, calling upon the gods.  
  
I watched Yugi-sama stare, mostly as the thing around Bakura's waist…it barely seemed to cover him…did that damn "magician" have no shame? I hadn't actually expected him to become one of the Pharaoh's whores! Although it was likely that the Pharaoh had forced him to wear that…  
  
Feeling rather…uncomfortable, I moved a little closer, watching. He dropped to his knees, dropping the knife into the dish of water. While we all stood, gazing intently at him, the dish of water turned into a something else…  
  
He dipped both hands into the red substance as we all realized what it was with a gasp. Blood! A devious grin spread across his face as it continued to flow from his open wound, along with flow between his fingers. He then began to speak again, letting his voice carry as he looked towards the heavens.  
  
"Ra, show us what will happen when we do not appease the gods!" With a swift motion of his hand over the water, it burst into flames. I frowned at the seemingly impossible task as Yugi-sama clapped his hands and cheered like a small child. I walked even closer, standing by Yugi's throne now, the flames reflecting in my eyes as I watched the magician and his graceful movements…  
  
I waited as the rest of them ignored me. Yugi-sama and Jounouchi had left together, which really didn't bother me. I watched as Bakura cleaned up the mess he'd made, trying not to make eye contact with me.   
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I tried to keep my focus on my task, completely aware that the priest was still watching me. He'd been staring at me this entire time, making me increasingly uneasy…but I wouldn't let him know that. I felt sweat run down my face as I tried to hurry, wiping the blood off the floor. Suddenly, I noticed a two pairs of feet, clothed by sandals…looking up, I stared up at the tall figure of the priest…  
  
"That didn't entertain me as much as I thought it would."  
  
I stuttered for a moment, not liking the feeling of being at his mercy like this. After regaining my composure in those few precious seconds, I frowned up at him. No snobby priest would talk to me like that!  
  
"I could really care less what you thought of the performance. It wasn't for you, anyway," I tried to appear nonchalant, going back to my work, but I noticed those deep blue hues narrow out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"You might want to see the physician about that wound," I heard him huff before he walked off. Evidently I'd hurt his pride. Smirking to myself, I was too proud myself of my insult that his words didn't fully sink in until he'd left. He'd…cared about me?  
  
-The next night  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
  
  
I sighed, adjusting my turban as I heard the sound of laughter and music. The festival had started a while ago, but I just hadn't found the motivation to go. Yugi-sama had ordered me to come, so I planned to arrive late and leave early. Usually the high priest is expected to give a long ceremony, but all I'd had to do was ask for the god's blessing. The foolish Pharaoh hadn't had the patience.  
  
I stood in the shadows, watching the large circle of people dance around a large fire. Apparently they were too involved in their dance to notice me standing there. My eyes scanning them, I did not realize who I was looking for until I found him. I watched Bakura, arms linked with the others as their feet stepped in constant motion to the music. I seemed to soak in his appearance, watching him as he continued the dance. He only wore something around his waist that reached to a little below his knees. His slightly muscular bare chest glistened with sweat from the fire…  
  
A smirk spread across my lips…he looked delicious…I watched as they unlinked arms for a moment to follow the dance…now was my chance, as he danced past me, I grabbed his arm, pulling him close. His yell of surprise was swallowed by the sound of the music and the singing of the people.   
  
I covered his mouth, pulling him in the palace walls as he struggled. Now was the perfect time…everyone would be at the festival.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He gasped as I pushed him against the wall. I ignored his protests, only focusing on what I wanted. His slim form squirmed underneath me as I held onto his wrists, forcing my lips upon his. He managed to remove them from the kiss, letting out a series of fearful screams that echoed off of the marble walls, only adding to my lust.  
  
(A/N: I decided I wanted to write an Egypt fanfic. It might seem a little different from my others...I always pictured Priest Seto as a little more...*ahem* open about his feelings. Plus people have been telling me that it takes too long for my couples to get together in my fanfics...so...xD PLEASE review! I want to know if this is good or not. x_x  
  
P.S. I haven't read the Egypt part of the manga or seen the episodes yet, so I really just made everything up...so don't hold me accountable for it. And yes, I made fun of Yugi on purpose! And Jou.) 


End file.
